Chests
Chests are rewards which contain items. There are many different chests in Prodigy, such as the chests you get after you defeat a monster, or membership chests. However, there are chests are "physical" chests that you may stumble upon while completing the main quest for that area, while you may have to go out of your way for others. However, it will be worth it because they can hold incredible prizes, such as rare gear you may not find anywhere else! However, if you stumble upon a island chest in a secret alcove, you might find potions. There is already a Wiki page that you have most likely found, but it does not include all of the chests and is quite outdated, as it does not take into consideration the new update. Location of Chests Shiverchill Mountains *In the Hidden Room in the furnace room, you will find a chest. It contains five items, a few being useless, except for the White Feather. *There is a chest that is frozen in the Treasure Room. Once you complete all the quests on Shiverchill Mountain, and light up Bok's 4th furnace by another chest's Power Crystal, then the chest will be unfrozen and you can access it. It contains Mjoln-ice, which can also be collected from monsters or in Conjure Cubes. *In the Ruined Steps, there's another chest that is guarded by 2 Cloakers. However, you can dodge one of the cloakers, the moving cloaker with good timing. * In Frozen Pass, there is a yellow, glowing cave that leads to a chest that is guarded by a Cloaked Wizard. Firefly Forest * In Fisherman's Pond, there's a chest that you are required to open for a quest. * The old road has a chest that is next a trader you have to rescue. Note: Not all chests are included. Only some are listed here, as the others remain hidden. Shipwreck Shore * There is a place called Secret Shore (no, seriously, that's what it's called) that has a whirlpool that leads to an underwater chest. To get to it, you fight the monster that's to the left of you in the Desolate Deck. *On the Desolate Deck, there are 3 chests. 2 are Mimics. *Go left on the upper deck, then go into the whirlpool to collect the 3rd chest. Note: Not all chests are included. Only 3 of the 5 are listed here, as the others remain hidden. Bonfire Spire This zone has the most chests- seven! * Go to the left up the stairs from the main area. * There's one in the Fiery Alcove Note: Not all chests are included. Only 2 of the 7 are listed here, as the others remain hidden, only being revealed through specific arrangements of levers. Skywatch * There is a chest in the Lower Bean-o-vator area. *There is a chest in the Gardener's Hut Exterior Gallery Member Chest.png|Member Chest Chest.png|Standard Chest 2019-12-25 (2).png|A green chest, these are found in Shiverchill Mountains MimicIcon-Modern.png|Mimic, a chest-like pet with an eyeball in it's mouth Category:Gameplay Category:Article Stub Category:Ice Category:Plant Category:Storm Category:Fire Category:Water